Locked Together
by Darkchamber
Summary: AU: Fiona, a volunteer policewoman, gets into a bit of a close situation with the punk she's been assigned to look for and arrest. Read and find out what happens between these two who are extremely different, but find they can be close as close can be.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a one shot that has a possibility of becoming a multiple chaptered story. It's an AU setting where Fiona is a volunteer policewoman and Marshall Lee is a delinquent who frequently breaks the law. So tell me what you think after please.

It was like any day in the town of Aaarlan. I was riding the bus to my volunteer job as a policewoman. The job is really fun. I hope to become a real policewoman one day. Saving lives, taking down bad guys, that's the life for me no matter how discriminatingly masculine it is. Hi, I'm Fiona Multins. I'm 17 and a junior at Aaarlan High.

Once the bus came to a stop in front of the police station, I was shoved right out from the crowd of people. Yeah, life has its ups and downs here in town, but I learn to cope and keep a smile on my face.

Once I enter the station, I'm greeted by my supervisor and best friend, Katie Felinington. She's a few years older than me but we seem to have a family like connection.

"Hey girl, I got a great case for us today." Exclaimed Katie

"Oh really? What's it about this time? A murderer? A robbed bank? Ooo, a car chase!?"

Katie just looked at me and giggled and shook her head as her brown hair waved back and forth. "No, we've got word where this teen punk that we can't catch may be hiding."

"What's he done?" "

"He's robbed from almost every store in town, graffitied so many walls, and broken who knows how many road laws. We don't know the face of this punk but the only thing we have to go on is that he carves the letters ML everywhere he strikes. He's almost your age but he's very crafty and sneaky. We believe that he's hiding out near the dock. And you and me got assigned this case." Katie explained giving her pointer finger to me then her thumb to herself with a clever smirk I've come to recognize often from her.

"Sweet niblets that sounds awesome! We'd better get going then." I cheered happily.

I was never one to be interested in normal female things. I always hated those plastic dolls. I had a stuffed animals. Yes, even boys can have stuffed animals. I know my brother, Finn, did. I never liked ballet or dress up. I liked video games and playing pretend pirate. My blonde hair was always a knotty mess. I was never one to take so much time in styling my hair and I'm still not. I just brush my hair out and it seems to get perfect.

We get to the dock and get out of the car.

"Alright, take these handcuffs Fi, and if you have trouble catching the guy just call my name and I'll bring out my guns." Katie said handing me the cuffs and twirling her pair of pistols.

"You got it Kate." I replied and walked off. Personally, I'd love to have a pistol but that's just the limitations of a volunteer. Good thing I'm a black belt in karate and ti kwan do

(AN: Just so you guys know, I have no idea what a police volunteer actually does. Someone I know is a volunteer firefighter so I'm guessing a volunteer policewoman would do something the same)

I looked in an old warehouse but was ended up with an empty room. As I'm standing in the doorway, I feel a brush of wind quickly pass behind me as I hear the rush of footsteps. I quickly turn around to seeing a figure move under the dock in just a millisecond. That has to be the guy, so I cautiously move towards the water and wood.

Once I'm under, I'm quickly pulled and pinned to the support beam by a guy with black hair and pale skin. For some reason his contacted red eyes would make my stomach feel fuzzy and my cheeks numb.

"Hey Blondie, what you doing here following me?" The boy asked in a hypnotizing deep voice.

"Uh, I'm looking for someone with the name ML." How is it that this guy could easily make me weak when I just met him.

"Well your in luck cutie. Names Marshall Lee. " The bit replied pushing some of my hair out of my face. That's when decided to strike. I immediately locked one half of the cuffs on his wrist closest to my face.

"Well looks like it's my lucky day. You're under arrest!"

"I don't think so cutie." He took the other half of my cuffs and locked it on my wrist and grabbed my hand. "Now you're stuck with me." He started dragging me to a different warehouse than before and shoved me on a motorcycle and drove right out of the warehouse.

"KATIE!" I screamed as we drove away. It was really uncomfortable with our hands cuffed together. I had to lean forward more than I should while his hand was on the handle. I could feel him chuckle through his back. What the heck was this guy?

AN: (If you want this to continue, please comment. )


	2. Chapter 2

(Well, you asked and here it is. Consider it my Christmas present to you guys. Merry Christmas and happy holidays)

Finally, this Marshall Lee guy stopped. We were right in front of what looked to be a normal, everyday, house. It's walls were a light brown with white trim and appeared to be two stories.

Once I got off, I immediately took Marshall by his collar and shoulder and flipped him on his back with me pinning him to the ground. "Ok, spill it. Why did you kidnap me? You better answer me before I scream and get my best friend over here."

"Ouch! Geez Blondie, you're tougher than you look." He replied grunting

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded pushing him further into the ground.

"Alright! Alright! I brought you along because I didn't want you ratting me out. I could tell you were with That cop chick so I had to do something. Can you get off now before I have to force you?" Marshall explained.

"No. I'm turning you in." I spat back at him.

"Alright, you asked for it Blondie." Marshall calmly said before grabbing my shoulders and turning us over so he was on top of me. I couldn't help but feel warmth come to my cheeks by how the tables turned.

"L-look, if we're going to get out of-" I started to say but got interrupted.

"Marshall!" Cheered a little girl running out of the house and hugging him.

"Marcy! How's my little sis, huh? You do good in school today?" Marshall said cooing the little girl in his lap.

"Yep! I even socked that bully, Ash during recess today like you said. He was all trying to take my hair and mess my dress up." The little girl known as Marcy replied. She looked to be able 10. All the while I was hiding behind Marshall as to not raise suspicion for the girl.

"That's a good girl. You show, em. Why don't you run inside and grab out the peanut butter and jelly? I'll make you some lunch. We've got a guest today." Marshall said putting Marcy on her feet as he stood up with me, hiding our hands behind us. "This is Fiona. She's a friend of mine, so don't sock her like you did Ash."

"Hi, I'm Marcy. Nice to meet you. You're very pretty." Marcy said holding her hand out. I faked a smile and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"She's my little sister. I keep her safe while my scumbag of a father goes and be's what I'm probably becoming. Come on, Blondie." He said so sadly and dragging me inside.

I didn't think he'd be this much caring or willing to risk a lot for his sister. I know I shouldn't be feeling this like Kate said, "No matter what their story is, never feel sorry for them. They still did wrong" but I just can't help but be sympathetic towards him. If it were me and Finn in the situation I'd do the exact same.

We continued to hide our hands while he made a few sandwiches. Oddly one was only the strawberry jelly, no peanut butter. "Dang, who eats that much jelly but no PB on a sandwich?"

"I do. I'm allergic to peanuts so I just eat jelly sandwiches. That a problem, little-miss-cop?" Marshall replied sternly yet with a clever smirk, not even looking at me.

After making the sandwiches, Marshall set his sister up in front of the television, watching Adventure Time, while he continued to drag me upstairs. "Can you please stop dragging me? Your going to yank my arm off."

"Well hey, you said you wanted out of these cuffs right?" He said looking over his shoulder. He lead me to a dark bedroom with posters and a large bed. There was also a desk with what appeared to be sheet music and a guitar in the corner. He sat down on the bed with me next to him and didn't even look at me.

I just looked at him with so much confusion, interest, and intrigue. This guy was really something else. I took a bite of my sandwich and was just about to say something when he spoke again.

"Look, it's getting late. I guess we have to get my little sis to bed. You can sleep with-" he said but I immediately interrupted with coughing fits from my sandwich.

"Uh uh, no way am I sleeping in the same bed as you. I'll just sleep on the floor." I said once I caught my breath

"Whatever. You can freeze to death for all I care." Marshall replied, still not looking at me, and got up. He even waited for me instead of dragging me.

Once we were done putting his sister to bed, I realized we had a bit of a problem on our hands.

"How are we supposed to get into pajamas? I don't even have anything to change into."

"Oh quit your whining, trainee. I'll just change into pajama pants, and you, well I wouldn't mind you attempting to take that shirt off of yours." He replied with a mischievous smirk, standing really close to me. I then bonked him on the head.

"Pervert."

"Ouch, will you stop hitting me? You can just borrow a pair of my pajamas pants, just stop hitting me." He said grabbing a couple pairs of pajama pants and gave me one of them.

"Fine, just turn around." I never felt more embarrassed in my life. Basically stripping for some random guy who was standing very close to me. "Alright I'm done. Your turn, punk."

"Now with me, you're free to look, but don't touch. Unless you ask." Marshall said smoothly with a bit of seductiveness.

"Yeah, no. I don't think I'll take you up on that offer anytime soon." I replied like poison.

"Your loss, Blondie."

"It's Fiona. Stop calling me that."

He didn't answer as the sound of him chuckling and trying to pull his pajama pants from behind me was the only sound in the room.

"Alright. Time for bed. Or in your case, time for floor." Marshall said coyly.

"Shut up." I shot back as he laid down but I sat on the floor for a little.

"I wonder how Kate is doing. My family must be worried sick. I just want to go home." I whispered to myself just before I adjusted myself to lay on the cold floor with only my pants as a pillow.

"Uh, hey, if you want there's a blanket and a pillow under my bed. You can use that if you want." Marshall whispered to me through the darkness.

I reached under the bed and sure enough there was a blanket and a pillow. Both very warm I must say. "Thanks." I whispered back with a smile only to hear him chuckle.

"No problem Blondie." And soon I was greeted with sleep, still handcuffed to this strange, yet almost kind, boy in an area I have no idea where.


End file.
